La sauveuse du métro
by Eva Txr
Summary: Une jeune femme, un métro. (Je suis nul en résumé, vraiment désolé). OS


Regina fourra sa pochette dans son sac à main et quitta rapidement le conservatoire dans lequel elle travaillait depuis peu, tout juste âgée de trente ans elle faisait partie des meilleurs professeurs de piano de tout le pays. Elle ne travaillait pas depuis longtemps dans se conservatoire là, elle était revenue depuis peu dans sa ville natale qu'était Boston et habitait chez ses parents avec son fils de dix ans en attendant de se trouver un appartement voire même une maison qui lui plairait. Elle attrapa son téléphone et grimaça en apercevant l'heure, elle était en retard et risquait de louper son métro. Gardant son smartphone en main, elle courut rapidement jusqu'à la station de métro malgré ses talons hauts. Elle se dépêcha de valider son titre de transport dans l'une des bornes à disposition et dévala les escaliers en s'apercevant que son métro n'allait pas tarder à quitter la station. Elle grimpa à bord juste avant que les portes ne se ferment, elle lâcha un léger soupir de soulagement et s'accrocha à une barre métallique en sentant le véhicule accélérer. Comme tous les matins et tous les soirs, elle écrivit un rapidement message à sa mère pour la rassurer que tout allait bien.

Je viens de prendre le métro. Tout va bien. Je ne devrais plus tarder mais commencez à diner sans moi. Embrasse Henry pour moi. *

Une fois envoyée, elle rangea son téléphone dans son sac qu'elle tenait fermement sur son épaule. Elle ne se sentait pas bien, il y avait bien trop de gens autour d'elle, elle détestait devoir être collée à des inconnues mais elle se retint de dire quoi que ce soit, si la situation ne lui plaisait il était évidemment qu'elle ne plaisait pas à énormément de personne. Elle se contenta de fixer le sol pendant de longues minutes, elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire après tout. Plusieurs passagers entrèrent et elle sentit quelqu'un se coller à elle, dans son dos. Elle soupira fortement mais une fois de plus, elle garda tout commentaire pour elle et s'interrogea mentalement sur ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire avec son fils le lendemain. La présence dans son dos ne reculait pas au contraire Regina sentait de plus en plus le corps de l'homme contre le sien. Elle se crispa en sentant la main de cet inconnu attraper sa hanche pour la rapprocher un peu plus de lui.

"Ecartez-vous." Grogna-t-elle doucement.

"Hm hm." Répondit simplement l'inconnue.

"Lâchez-moi !" Ordonna la brune sans pour autant hausser le ton.

"Ferme là. Laisse-moi faire." Marmonna l'homme.

L'inconnu plongea son visage dans son cou et se mit à respirer fortement en frottant son entrejambe contre ses fesses. Elle écarquilla des yeux en comprenant ce qui était en train de se passer alors qu'une boule grandissait doucement dans sa gorge, l'empêchant de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle regardait les autres passagers sans en rien pouvoir dire, sans pouvoir leur demander de l'aide. Ils lui lançaient simplement un regard désolé avant de tourner la tête dans l'autre sens pour ne pas assister à cette scène. L'homme posa sa main sur ses fesses et les pressa sans aucune douceur en grognant dans son cou, elle resserra un peu plus sa prise sur la barre métallique au-dessus de sa tête pour ne pas s'écrouler lourdement sur le sol tant ses jambes tremblées. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle était terrorisée, elle n'arrivait pas à dire quoi que ce soit. L'homme lâcha la prise qu'il avait sur son corps et elle en profita pour avancer de quelques pas, pour se détacher de lui mais il tira violement sur son chemisier ce qui la fit presque tomber sur lui. Toujours dos à son agresseur, elle grimaça de dégout en fermant les yeux pour ne pas pleurer.

"Personne ne viendra t'aider, laisse-toi faire salope." Souffla-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Il reposa sa main sur sa hanche et la força à reculer un peu plus jusqu'à ce que ses fesses entrent en contact avec son membre dressé et libéré. Sa jupe et son sous vêtement étaient à présent les seules barrières entre le sexe de cet homme et elle. Regina retint difficilement le sanglot qui menaçait d'éclater à tout moment. L'homme continuait de se frotter à elle sans aucune honte en lâchant quelques grognements d'appréciation, personne ne réagissait dans le métro, personne ne la regardait, personne ne s'intéressait à ce qui était en train de se passer juste sous leurs yeux aveugles. Elle resserra encore un peu plus son poing contre la barre en métal qui lui permettait de rester debout et se remit à fixer les passagers en priant silencieusement pour qu'il y en ait un qui se décidé à lui venir en aide. Les minutes passèrent et cet homme se pressait de plus en plus contre elle. Les larmes coulaient silencieusement le long de son visage, personne ne faisait attention à elle alors personne ne la verrait craquer. Le métro s'arrêta à nouveau et l'homme derrière Regina resserra un peu plus sa prise sur ses hanches pour l'empêcher de s'échapper, elle regarda les passagers monter et descendre en maudissant le monde.

"Terriblement bonne. On va bientôt sortir d'ici pour que je puisse te prendre comme tu le mérites salope." S'exclama l'homme.

La brune leva les yeux vers le ciel pour calmer les larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux, elle expira par la bouche toutes l'air présent dans ses poumons en essayant de calmer au mieux les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Aucun de ses nouveaux passagers ne semblaient lui prêtait attention. Elle sécha rageusement les perles d'eau salées qui roulaient toujours sur son visage en contracta sa mâchoire pour ne pas exploser en sanglot. Elle regardait toutes les personnes autour d'elle une à une, elle les observait, elle tentait de se concentrer sur autre chose que cet homme qui se frottait à elle depuis de trop longues minutes. Soudain, son cœur rata un battement en croisant un sublime regard émeraude. Une jeune femme, blonde, se trouvait un peu plus loin dans le wagon. Ecouteur dans les oreilles, sac à dos sur l'épaule, elle était adossée contre l'un des murs. Regina n'était pas sûre que cette magnifique femme la regardait elle au début, elle n'était pas sûre jusqu'à ce que la blonde lui lance un magnifique sourire qui lui arracha un sourire malgré la situation. La main de l'homme qui se glissait sur son chemisier jusqu'à son sein la ramena rapidement à la réalité et ses yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes. Elle ne lâcha pas la jeune femme du regard malgré tout, elle la suppliait silencieusement de venir à son secours. Elle vit la blonde froncer des sourcils puis se redresser avant de se pencher sur le côté pour comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. La main de l'homme quitta la poitrine de Regina pour se glisser plus au Sud ce qui fit grimacer la brune de dégout. La femme avait surement capté son mouvement, elle ajusta son sac à dos et se faufila rapidement entres les passagers pour se rapprocher. Le regard chocolat se mit à briller d'espoir en la voyant faire. Allait-elle vraiment réagir ? La blonde arriva presque à sa hauteur et lui lança un doux sourire.

"Hey Lana ! Mon amour ! Tu es là !" S'exclama-t-elle fortement.

L'homme sursauta en entendant cette voie et vu la blonde s'approcher de sa proie en la regardant avec tendresse. La jeune femme posa sa main sur celle de Regina qui tenait fermement la barre métallique et glissa tendrement son bras dans le dos de cette belle inconnue pour la tenir contre elle. Elle laissa sa main glisser jusqu'aux fesses de la brune, créant ainsi une barrière entre le tissu de la jupe et l'intimité durcit de cet homme. Elle lui offrit un doux baiser sur la tempe et la tint fermement contre elle pour ne pas la laisser tomber. Regina s'agrippa à la veste en cuir rouge avec sa main libre et laissa sa tête tombée sur l'épaule de sa sauveuse.

"Est-ce que tu vas bien ?" Demanda la blonde en chuchotant

"Je crois..." Soupira Regina en laissant les larmes glisser librement sur son visage.

"On descend à la prochaine station, ça va aller." Rassura la blonde.

Elle lui déposa un nouveau baiser sur la tempe et laissa sa tête reposée contre la sienne. Elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas frapper l'homme qui se trouvait toujours devant elle et qui n'avait même pas prit la peine de couvrir son intimité. Il attendait surement que la blonde parte pour recommencer mais la blonde n'était pas prête à laisser Regina seule avec lui dans ce fichu wagon. Elles restèrent blotties l'une contre l'autre pendant de très longues minutes, la blonde chuchotait de douces paroles à l'oreille de la brune pour la détendre et la calmer. Le métro s'arrêta à nouveau, les portes s'ouvrirent pour accueillir les nouveaux passagers et laisser les autres descendre et sans perdre une seule seconde, la blonde attrapa délicatement la main de la brune et la tira hors du wagon. Elles marchèrent rapidement vers la sortie, grimpèrent les escaliers toujours main dans la main et la belle blonde attira Regina un peu plus loin, elle ne savait pas si cet homme à la barbe de trois jours les avait suivies et n'avait pas très envie de le savoir. Elles s'éloignèrent de la station de métro, toujours main dans la main et silencieuse. Regina laissait ses larmes couler en fixant le sol pendant que la blonde la détaillait de haut en bas en se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire pour faire taire sa peine. Doucement, elle tira sur sa main et l'attira à elle. Elle glissa l'une de ses mains dans son dos et l'autre dans ses cheveux ébènes, elle déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de la brune et lui caressa doucement le haut du crane.

"Tout va bien, c'est terminé. C'est fini." Souffla-t-elle doucement.

Regina éclata en sanglot en entendant ses paroles et s'agrippa à nouveau à la veste en cuir de sa sauveuse, elle posa doucement sa tête sur l'épaule de la blonde et se laissa aller sous ses douces caresses. La blonde n'hésita pas une seule seconde et la serra un peu plus contre son corps dans une étreinte qu'elle voulait protectrice. Elle caressa ses cheveux pendant de longues minutes et lui embrassa de nombreuse fois le front. Elle ne parle pas, elle ne savait pas quoi dire et au fond elle pensait que la brune préférait sans doute le silence réconfortant que des paroles stupides pour la faire se calmer. Elle attendit tout simplement, elle la tint fermement dans ses bras et attendit. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, les épaules de Regina arrêtèrent de trembler et ses larmes cessèrent de couler. Elle se détacha doucement du corps de la blonde sans pour autant lâcher sa prise sur la veste rouge. Sa sauveuse prit son visage en coupe et nettoya délicatement ses jours humides à l'aide de ses pouces. Elle lui sourit tendrement et déposa un baiser appuyé sur son front.

"Tu veux aller boire une boisson chaude ? Ça pourrait te faire du bien." Proposa la blonde en lui caressant la joue.

"Oui... oui pourquoi pas..." Souffla Regina en baissant les yeux.

La blonde lui lança un doux clin d'œil et lui prit délicatement la main, la brune attrapa le bras de sa sauveuse tout en gardant fermement sa main dans la sienne pour la garder près d'elle. Elles traversèrent les rues de Boston calmement, elles restèrent silencieuses et profitèrent simplement de la chaleur et la présence de l'autre femme. Regina cherchait un moyen de remercier cette jeune inconnue, sans elle, elle serait sans doute encore dans le métro avec cet homme. Elles marchèrent pendant de longues minutes avant d'arriver devant un petit diner, la blonde lâcha enfin la main de Regina et la laissa seule à l'extérieur. Heureusement pour la professeure de piano, elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps seule, sa sauveuse sortit rapidement quelques minutes plus tard avec deux gobelets fumants dans les mains. La brune en prit en et la remercia d'un sourire éclatant et le porta à ses lèvres.

"Un chocolat chaud ?" Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

"Oh...eu h oui... je ne savais pas comment tu prenais ton café et puis un café maintenant, ce n'était pas forcément une très bonne idée... alors pourquoi pas un chocolat chaud ? Tout le monde aime le chocolat chaud..." Fit presque timidement la blonde en se frottant la nuque.

"Un chocolat chaud, c'est parfait, merci." Souffla Regina.

La brune déposa un furtif baisé sur la joue de sa sauveuse et but tranquillement une gorgée de sa boisson. Tendrement, la blonde glissa sa main dans le bas de son dos et elles retournèrent déambuler dans les rues de Boston. Regina se sentait bien avec sa magnifique sauveuse, elle en venait presque à oublier l'épisode du métro tant elle était à l'aise avec la jeune femme. Elles continuèrent de marcher en buvant leurs chocolats chauds, elles avancèrent dans la ville sans but précis, elles profitaient de la chaleur de leurs boissons et chacune faisaient en sorte de retarder un peu plus le moment où elles devraient se quitter. La main de la blonde ne quitta pas le dos de Regina, d'ailleurs la brune se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle jusqu'à presque se blottir contre elle. Elles traversèrent le Boston Public Garden, les yeux de Regina brillaient d'excitation devant chaque décoration, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de visiter la ville pour le moment mais elle se nota mentalement de revenir ici avec Henry, elle était persuadée que son fils adorerait voir un si bel endroit.

"Tu habites dans la ville ?" Questionna finalement la blonde.

"Oui... enfin mes parents n'habitent pas très loin." Soupira Regina en voyant le moment des adieux approcher.

"Je te raccompagne ?" Proposa-t-elle en souriant.

"Volontiers." Sourit malgré toute la brune.

La blonde prit le gobelet à présent vide de la brune et jeta les deux à la poubelle avant de revenir vers elle. La belle inconnue reposa doucement sa main dans le bas de son dos mais Regina l'attrapa et entrelaça leurs doigts en souriant timidement. La blonde lui sourit et elles reprirent leurs marches en silence. Les minutes passèrent beaucoup trop vide pour les deux femmes, elles arrivèrent rapidement devant une immense maison à la façade blanche. La blonde écarquilla légèrement des yeux devant un si grand manoir, elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à une telle demeure mais elle ne dit rien et accompagna la brune jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

"Bien, c'est ici que je te laisse." Sourit-elle presque tristement.

Elle n'avait pas envie de partir et Regina ne voulait pas la laisser s'en aller mais aucune des deux ne trouvaient une bonne raison pour rester ensemble, après tout, la blonde n'avait plus à veiller sur elle et la brune avait sa famille à retrouver. Elles s'approchèrent doucement l'une de l'autre et Regina se blottit dans les bras de sa sauveuse en soupirant. Elles se séparèrent après de trop courte seconde et la blonde déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue avant de faire chemin inverse vers le portillon. Elle le ferma derrière elle et soupira avant d'entendre la brune l'appeler pour la retenir.

"Merci, pour tout." Souffla Regina.

"C'est normal, prend soin de toi Lana." Fit la blonde en reculant.

"Je ne m'appelle pas Lana tu sais." Sourit la brune.

"Je m'en doute." S'amusa la blonde.

Regina sourit et la regarda disparaitre au loin, elle attendit de ne plus pouvoir la voir et entra dans le manoir de sa famille. La porte à peine fermée, son fils lui sauta dessus en criant. Sans s'en rendre compte, le temps était très vite passé et elle était donc en retard. Toute sa famille s'était inquiétée alors qu'elle profitait simplement de la douceur de sa sauveuse.

"Qui était cette femme ma chérie ?" S'intéressa son père en souriant.

"Euh...c'est... je ne connais pas son prénom..." Souffla Regina en se rendant compte de son erreur.

Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de demander son prénom à la femme qui l'avait sauvée dans le métro, elle n'en avait pas ressenti le besoin mais à présent, maintenant qu'elle était partie, elle se sentait terriblement stupide. Sans son prénom, elle ne pourrait jamais la retrouver et pourtant, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle mourrait d'envie de la revoir et de pouvoir se replonger dans son magnifique regard émeraude. Quelle idiote elle était.

"Qui est-elle alors ?" Demanda Henry en fronçant ses sourcils d'incompréhension.

"Ma sauveuse du métro." Sourit simplement la brune.


End file.
